


15 Ways To Make Everybody Love You

by crowleyshouseplant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Inspired by Poetry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyshouseplant/pseuds/crowleyshouseplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[based on 15 Ways to Stay Alive by Daphne Gottlieb]</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Ways To Make Everybody Love You

1. say okay

2\. walk on your hands so you don’t step on her.

3\. let her laugh at you.

4\. let her see you cry.

5. when she’s kind, smile. when she’s cruel, smile. never forget which smile is real but never let her know which one is fake.

6. give her what she wants, not what she needs — know her better than herself but shh that’s a secret don’t ever let her know, don’t ever get tired.

7\. sharing is caring—not one person can have you all. 

8\. paint your nails pink for half remembered kisses and half healed wounds still itching. paint her nails red so she’s tougher than you.

9\. forget the time you scraped your knuckles on her teeth and stained them red. you were six and she was seven and her lips were also red with the hunger of the dragon. 

10\. make friends with monsters and offer them sacrifices that aren’t you so they aren’t in pain because you can’t bear to see them hurt. make sure you’re too good for them. make sure they need you too much.

11. be faster, but never gone.

12. hug her always, hug her tight, hug her when you love her, hug her when you hate her—you’re not afraid.

13\. be the girl that people say she’s not like those other girls, she’s one of a kind, they’ll never find another girl like you. be the exception to every rule.

14\. listen so she’ll tell you her secrets, guard them like you’ll never tell, keep them so close she kisses each one from your mouth, breathing air from your lungs because it’s the only kind that’s pure and everything else is poison. . 

15\. never let the words i’m sorry hang between you.


End file.
